Force Pull/Push
'Force Pull' A telekinetic ability using the Force that can cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that can be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It can be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power is also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It can also be used to pull foes to the ground. One of the most powerful uses of Force Pull by an individual known was by Galen Marek on Raxus Prime, during 2 BBY. Although unsure if he could, with great effort he managed to pull a falling Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, turn it, and send it crashing into an Imperial ore facility. *'Level 01:' May pull up to 05 pounds (2.27 kg), up to 10 feet. *'Level 02:' May pull up to 15 pounds (6.80 kg), up to 30 feet. *'Level 03:' May pull up to 45 pounds (20.41 kg), up to 90 feet. *'Level 04:' May pull up to 135 pounds (61.23 kg), up to 270 feet. *'Level 05:' May pull up to 405 pounds (183.70 kg), up to 810 feet. *'Level 06:' May pull up to 1,215 pounds (551.11 kg), up to 2,430 feet. *'Level 07:' May pull up to 3,645 pounds (1,653.34 kg), up to 7,290 feet. *'Level 08:' May pull up to 10,935 pounds (4,096.03 kg), up to 21,870 feet. *'Level 09:' May pull up to 32,805 pounds (14,880.10 kg), up to 65,610 feet. *'Level 10:' May pull up to 98,415 pounds (44,405.65 kg), up to 196,830 feet. 'Force Push' At more powerful levels, Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Force user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. *'Level 01:' May push up to 01 pounds (0.45 kg), up to 10 feet. *'Level 02:' May push up to 03 pounds (1.36 kg), up to 30 feet. *'Level 03:' May push up to 09 pounds (4.08 kg), up to 90 feet. *'Level 04:' May push up to 27 pounds (12.25 kg), up to 270 feet. *'Level 05:' May push up to 81 pounds (36.74 kg), up to 810 feet. *'Level 06:' May push up to 243 pounds (110.22 kg), up to 2,430 feet. *'Level 07:' May push up to 729 pounds (330.67 kg), up to 7,290 feet. *'Level 08:' May push up to 2,187 pounds (992.00 kg), up to 21,870 feet. *'Level 09:' May push up to 6,561 pounds (2976.02 kg), up to 65,610 feet. *'Level 10:' May push up to 19,683 pounds (8,928.06 kg), up to 196,830 feet. Every level above 10 increases the mass/weight and range by 50% from the previous level. Category:Power Category:Force Category:Force Power Category:Force Technique Category:Force Alter Category:Force Pull Category:Force Push Category:Push Category:Pull Category:Alter